<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birthday surprise by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607553">Birthday surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Jason Todd, Dick is a bit of a creep, Food Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Rimming, Spoilers, Stalking, Strawberries, Whipped Cream, spoiler to comics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:35:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason was not expecting his birthday to be today and he wasn’t expecting to find Dick in his safe house, jerking off in his bed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birthday surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is one of the most dirtiest things I wrote this month. Hope y’all like it. Sorry for any mistakes, I edited this while I was a bit tired</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's 3:00 in the afternoon and Jason is coming into his safe House with a few groceries. It's hot out so he's not wearing his usual Red hood armor.</p><p>Just a white T-shirt and some jeans. As he's coming in, he has a twizzler hanging from his mouth. He couldn't wait until he got home to some sweets, so he opened a bag of twizzlers he got.  </p><p>He shuts the door behind him and sighs. "Hello Safe House."</p><p>He turns on the light and goes to his kitchenette to start unloading the bags. As he starts to take a couple of cans out, he hears something. </p><p>At first he thinks nothing of it, maybe he's hearing things, but then he hears the sound again. </p><p>It almost sounds like groans. "What the?" He mumbles. He keeps hearing it and now he's on high alert. </p><p>He opens his one of kitchen drawers and gets out a gun. Call him paranoid, but he needs protection everywhere since too many people want him dead.</p><p>He follows the sound until he gets to a certain door. It's his bedroom, he hesitates before he grabs the handle and slowly starts to open it. </p><p>When it's fully open he's expecting someone to attack and put up a fight, but that doesn't happen. No one attacks him, instead he sees something that nearly makes him drop his gun. It makes him drop his twizzler.</p><p>Dick Grayson is on his bed, cheeks a little red and he's panting.</p><p>What's really has Jason's eyes wide as saucers is that Dick has his fly opened to his pants and he's jerking off. "Fuck, little wing." He Moans. </p><p>Jason finally notices something in Dick's hand. His cropped jacket in his hand. He can already see a few come stains on it.</p><p>"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!"</p><p>His shout makes Dick nearly jump out of his skin and he lets go of Jason's jacket. Dick turns around and sees Jason. He smiles at the younger man.</p><p>"Little wing! You’re home." He says all happy, like Jason didn't just catch him jerking off to his jacket.  He goes to hug Jason, but as soon as he gets close to Jason, Jason gives him punch to the face.</p><p>Not hard enough to bruise, but hard enough to where it’s going to have a sore spot all day. "What the fuck are you doing here and what did you do to my jacket? In fact how the hell did you even find where I lived?"</p><p>"Oh I followed you and I came here to maybe spend some time with you. It is your birthday."</p><p>"First of all, you're a creep. Second it's not my birthday." Jason says while putting his gun on his dresser</p><p>Dick only chuckles and goes over to him, he cups Jason's cheek. "It is little wing. It's August 16th." Jason gives him a skeptical look before reaching into his pocket and taking out his phone. He checks the date and curses under his breath a little. It is August 16th. </p><p>"See." Dick says with a smile and kisses his nose, making Jason give a kick that Dick was able to dodge. </p><p>"Whatever, just leave." Dick looks a bit disappointed. "But I had some plans I wanted to do with you."   </p><p>"Too bad, now get out before I call the police for you stalking me."  </p><p>Jason has to stop himself from punching Dick again when he hears him a laugh. "Sweetie, you and I both know that you wouldn't call the cops, because one that could get you sent to jail since you're a bit of a wanted man and two...well you hate them." </p><p>Jason really hates that he's right. "Fine I was bluffing at that, but still get out before I kick your ass."</p><p>Dick pouts a little. "Come on Just humor me for a bit, it’ll only take like 30 minutes. By the way I noticed that you-"</p><p>"Moved?" Jason says bitterly, thinking he might have to move again. "Yeah, what happened to the other place? it was quit nice." </p><p>"I moved because you dipshits kept on coming over after Damian told y'all where I lived. Also I moved because of Damian." </p><p>"Oh, you're not still mad about his...little stunt are you?"</p><p>"Of course I'm still fucking mad. He invaded my fucking privacy, he put a damn crowbar in my bed, he basically mocked me. I was minding my own damn business and wanted to be left the fuck alone, bad enough the little asshole didn't give me back my helmet or at least apologize."</p><p>"Jason, you have a spear helmet-"</p><p>"That's not the fucking point!"</p><p>Jason was seething at this point and Dick frowns a bit.  His poor little wing is so stressed out on his birthday. "And now I find you here, doing the same thing." </p><p>Dick goes over to him and gently starts to massage Jason's shoulders, to maybe calm him, but Jason growls in annoyance. "Stop that." He then pulls away.</p><p>"Look I'll talk to Damian, okay? Just try and calm down okay. You shouldn't be so angry on your special day, little wing." Dick moves a strand of white hair from Jason's face and looks at those pretty green eyes. "And please just 30 or 40 minutes with you?” </p><p>"Fine." Jason grumbles. "But fucking explain to me what the hell you were doing with my jacket, you freak."</p><p>Dick gave a little bit of a smirk. "I saw you on a roof top last week, you were eating a popsicle and you had on your jacket with no shirt underneath. God you looked so hot little wing, I had to stop myself from taking off my suit and just jerking off just from the sight of your gorgeous lips around that popsicle."</p><p>Jason cheeks get red as he remembers that night. It was a night in gotham where it was hotter then usual. He wasn't patrolling, he just decided to take the night off, lounge on a rooftop and eat a popsicle he got from a convenience store.</p><p>He didn't put on a shirt since it was a little too hot, so he decided to just go with his cropped jacket. </p><p>"You were stalking me? Jesus you're a fucking pervert." </p><p>"Don't think of it as stalking, think of it as...watching you from afar."</p><p>The resistance to punch Dick again was growing thin. "Just tell me what you want to do before I decide to kick you out." Dick smiles and goes to the other side of the bed.</p><p>He picks up a brown paper bag from the floor. He opens it and takes out a can of whipped cream and a plastic case of strawberries.  </p><p>"Since it’s your birthday, I thought it be nice to give you a sweet treat. Can you take off your clothes for me?"</p><p>"You only came here to fuck me? You know we agreed that if I wanted to get fucked I come to you."</p><p>"I know little wing, but please just this once? Pleaseee." </p><p>Jason huffs and stands there for a moment, but then starts to take off his shirt, making Dick grin. "You're too good for me, Jason."</p><p>"Shut up." Jason mumbles as he throws his shirt to the corner. He then starts to take off his pants and Dick starts to get off his own clothes.</p><p>Soon they're both naked and they get on the bed. Dick grabs Jason and kisses him, they make out and Jason whimpers when Dick bites those pink lips of his. </p><p>He then starts to nip at Jason's neck to leave some hickeys. "Mine." He softly growls and Jason rolls his eyes. "possessive freak." He mumbles. </p><p>"You love it." Dick says into his neck before bitting it. He then squeezes one Jason's pink nipples and Jason yelps a little from it. </p><p>Dick then starts to push Jason down on the bed, so he lays on his back.  Dick then gets up to get his jeans he took off. He reaches into one of the pockets and takes a little bottle. He gets back on the bed to show it to Jason. </p><p>"Is...that strawberry lube?"</p><p>"Yep." Dick says with a grin and then puts down the bottle to grab Jason's legs to push them up to his chest.  </p><p>He gets the bottle again and squirts some lube on his hand. After putting the bottle down, he rubs his hands together, making sure to get them slick. </p><p>Dick then grabs one of Jason's asscheeks and spreads him opens. He looks at Jason's pink hole, watching it clench a little.</p><p>"Your hole is always so cute little wing. It's so tight and small, no matter how many times I fuck your sweet ass, you always end up so tight again." He presses a wet finger tip against the entrance and Jason blushes.</p><p>"I can spend all day playing with your hole, getting it all gaping for me." He presses two fingers in and Jason whimpers.  "G-god, just get on with it." </p><p>"What’s the magic word?"</p><p>"Now." </p><p>Dick chuckles and continues to finger him, poking at Jason's prostate to get him harder. </p><p>Once he’s opened enough, Dick grabs the strawberries and whipped cream. He opens the whipped cream first. He shakes it before bringing the bottle to Jason's right nipple. </p><p>He sprays a dollop on the pink bud, making Jason shiver. "That's cold, you dick."</p><p>"That's my name. Don't wear it out." Dick says with a small smile. He sprays Jason's other nipple. </p><p>He then opens the strawberries and takes one out. "can you believe I was able to get a pack with out the stems and at a good price too?” Jason only rolls his eyes. "Lucky you." </p><p>"Lucky me, Indeed." Dick scoops the cream on Jason's chest with a Strawberry and brings it to Jason's mouth. Jason hesitates before opening his mouth, letting Dick feed him the strawberry </p><p>"So good for me little brother, such a good boy." Dick gets another strawberry and he dips the tip of the fruit in the cream on Jason's nipple and presses down on it a little, Jason moans as Dick continues to tease his nipple.</p><p>He finally brings the strawberry to Jason's mouth. Jason opens his mouth again to eat it and does it eagerly.</p><p>"Greedy." Dick teases. "You mind if I have some?" </p><p>"Knock yourself out-Ah!" Dick suddenly has his mouth on Jason's nipple, sucking the remaining whip cream on it, then he does the same to the other one.</p><p>He keeps sucking them until his nipples are a bit puffy and red. </p><p>"Can I have a little bit more?" Jason gives a nod and suddenly Dick grabs his legs again. He raises them up and pushes them back until the younger man is pratically folded in half with his cock hanging in his face and his ass pointing up in the air. </p><p>Jason feels his cheeks get pink from being exposed like this. </p><p>Dick rubs his exposed slick hole with his thumb and pushes the tip in. Jason whines at Dick's teasing and the older man coos at him.</p><p>He takes his thumb out and grabs the whip cream can. He puts the nozzle to Jason's hole. "You can't be serious?" Jason says</p><p>Dick only smirks and presses the nozzle in deeper.</p><p>He then starts to fill Jason up with the whipped cream, getting a gasp from him. "F-Fuck."  Jason whines.</p><p>Dick keeps filling him up until some starts to leak out a little. He pulls the nozzle out and presses the nozzle on his sensitive rim again. He sprays a perfect dollop on Jason's hole. </p><p>"Look so pretty right now, baby." Dick grabs a strawberry and dips it into the cream covering Jason's rim.  </p><p>He gets it to Jason's mouth and once again, Jason obediently eats it. “Enjoying your little birthday treat, baby?"</p><p>"You're so damn gross, you know that?"</p><p>Dick only gives an amused hum and gets another strawberry. He puts it against the rim and starts to push it in there. </p><p>"J-Jesus." Jason whines and whines some more when Dick twists the strawberry. He thrust it a little before taking it out. It was now covered from the whip cream that was in Jason's hole.</p><p>Dick takes a bite and licks some juice off his lips. He then feeds the the other half to jay. Dick grabs another strawberry and dips it in Jason's hole. He pulls on the fruit and watches Jason turn into a moaning mess.</p><p>He takes it out and eats the whole thing.  "G-God you're such a dirty bastard, G-Grayson-Ah!” Jason is cut off by his own squeak when Dick dips another strawberry in his hole </p><p>Dick gets harder as he watches Jason's now red hole clench around it. He starts to pull it out, but let's it go to watch that greedy hole suck it back in.</p><p>"such a needy hole jay, always wanting to be filled." He starts to thrust the strawberry in and out, getting more sweet and cute sounds from the younger man. </p><p>He finally takes it out and eats it, enjoying the cream that was covering it. "I got some sparkling candles too, think how pretty your ass would look if I put that in you too-"</p><p>"If you even fucking try to attempt that, I will throw you out a window."</p><p>"okay so no candles."  </p><p>Dick gets two thumbs in his hole and spreads Jason wide, showing off the pink and white inside of his hole. </p><p>He lets go of his hole to see it try and close, but gets his thumbs back in there to open him. Dick sticks his tongue out and puts it inside the rim. Jason whimpers and eyes start to get teary from the pleasure. </p><p>"M-More, More Dick!"</p><p>Dick gets his tongue deeper and licks at the whipped cream inside Jason. He take his tongue out to suck on the rim. </p><p>Jason was clenching onto the sheets at this point and so much pre-come was leaking from his cock. "D-Dickie!"</p><p>"Yes little wing?"</p><p>"Going to come."</p><p>Dick kisses his rim and rubs it with a finger. "Come for me little wing, do it sweetheart."  With a whine, Jason starts to come. It gets on his chest and he finds himself panting.</p><p>Dick starts to gently lower his legs down. "Enjoy your birthday treat, little wing? </p><p>"hate to admit, but yeah." </p><p>"Great, mind returning the favor?" Dick sits on the edge of the bed and spreads his legs. Jason huffs, but gets off the bed and gets on his knees between Dick’s legs.</p><p>"Hey, Bruce and the boys are throwing you a party, do you want to come?"</p><p>"Fuck no." </p><p>"I'll make Damien give you back your helmet when we get there." </p><p>"Fine." Jason mumbles. "And I want you to stop stalking me." Dick smirks as he runs his hand through Jason's black and white hair. "Can't make any promises to that, little wing."</p><p>"You're a fucking dick head."</p><p>Before Dick can make a lame joke, Jason gets his mouth on his cock, Making Dick moan.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>